Various gas control valves are known from the prior art in which the valve body is displaced by a magnetic coil, for example a plunger coil, against spring force, thus controlling the open and closed position of the valve. EP 2 048 439 A1, for example, also describes the use of a stepper motor when moving the valve body, said stepper motor acting directly on a housing part of a radial fan.
However, the disadvantage of solutions with a plunger coil as a drive mechanism is that the mechanical and magnetic hysteresis which inevitably arises causes imprecise control and leads to poor forwards accuracy when moving the valve body, which in turn leads to inaccurate gas quantities. The modulation band of a gas burner is also significantly restricted when moving the valve body in the gas control valve with magnetic coils and only poor reproducibility of the controlled gas quantity can be guaranteed. In addition, the flow rate is dependent on the pressure in the gas network, which is subject to considerable fluctuations.
In light of this problem, the object of the invention is to provide a gas control valve which allows gas burners to be operated with a larger modulation band than burners of the prior art and controls the quantity of gas to be supplied to the gas burner with a high degree of reproducibility.